tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW/Boom!) 01
[[Datei:MMPR-TMNT 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1]]Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1'' ist der erste Teil der Crossover-Miniserie Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles von IDW Publishing und Boom!. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 4. Dezember 2019 * Ausgabe: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 (IDW/Boom!) * Story: Ryan Parrott * Zeichnungen: Simone di Meo * Farben: Walter Baiamonte und Igor Monti * Text: Ed Dukeshire Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Nächstes Kapitel: ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Clash of the Teen Teams!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael *Power Rangers **Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger), Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger), Zack Taylor (Black Ranger), Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) und Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) **Thomas "Tommy" Oliver (Green Ranger) **Zordon **Alpha 5 *Foot Clan **Shredder **Karai **Takeshi Tatsuo (erwähnt) *Apocalpytopus *Rita Repulsa (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|200px|In Angel GroveIn Angel Grove ist eine alte Feindin der Power Rangers, Apocalyptopus, mit ihren Handlangern auf einem Amoklauf in der Innenstadt. Die Rangers greifen ein, jedoch mit einem Mann zuwenig: Tommy, der Green Ranger, hat sich bereits seit drei Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet. Die Power Rangers kürzen den Kampf ab, indem sie Apocalyptopus mit der gebündelten Energie in ihren Waffen zu Boden strecken. Besonders Kimberly geht Tommys fortlaufendes Verschwinden ans Herz; sie fragt Zordon um Rat, doch dieser kann ihr nur versprechen, dass sie ihn finden werden, sobald er seinen Morpher nochmal benutzt. thumb|200px|In New York CityIn New York City lassen die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sich auf einen Kampf mit einer Gruppe Foot-Ninja ein, während sie gleichzeitig darüber diskutieren, wie es sein muss, sich in einen Menschen verwandeln zu lassen. Dabei bekommt Raphael (der dem Gesprächsthema am kritischsten gegenübersteht) es mit einem jungen Mann mit - für einen Foot-Ninja - ungewöhnlich hohem Geschick in den Kampfkünsten zu tun. Nachdem der Neuling Raphael spielend abwehren kann, sammelt er die geschlagenen Foot-Ninja um ich und deckt ihren Rückzug mit einer Rauchbombe. thumb|200px|left|Eine überraschende Enthüllung...Später, in einer geheimen Versammlungshalle des Foot Clans, erinnert Karai ihre Leute am Beispiel ihres neuen Rekruten und Takeshi Tatsuo''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1 daran, wie wichtig es ist, aus einer Niederlage etwas zu lernen. Nach dieser Besprechung lobt Karai den speziellen Rekruten - der sich als der verschwundene Green Ranger Tommy entpuppt - für seine bisherigen Leistungen, befragt ihn aber auch über sein Motiv, mit dem er sich den Foot angeschlossen hat. Tommy antwortet darauf, dass er sich vom Rest der Welt im Stich gelassen fühlt und der Foot ihm eine Möglichkeit böte, für das zu kämpfen, was ihm wichtig sei. thumb|200px|... und eine ÜberraschungsverwandlungFür seine Verdienste wird Tommy vom Anführer des Clans mit einer Sondermission betraut, und so macht er sich etwas später allein auf den Weg. Er bricht in die Firma Mason Technologies ein, um dort eine Energiezelle zu stehlen, wird aber dort von den Turtles bereits erwartet. Als die Turtles angreifen, aktiviert Tommy seinen Morpher und verwandelt sich - zur Verblüffung der Turtles, zumal sie bereits von den Power Rangers gehört haben - in den Green Ranger und nimmt den Kampf gegen sie auf. thumb|left|200px|Eine Frage des VertrauensTomms Transformation hat es Alpha 5, dem Robotergehilfen der Power Rangers, schließlich möglich gemacht, seine Position zu orten, und der Rest der Rangers wird in die Nähe von Mason Technologies teleportiert. Dort sehen sie, wie die Turtles Tommy attackieren, und in der gegenseitigen Annahme, einer ihrer Erzfeinde steckt dahinter, gehen sich die Rangers und die Mutanten an die Gurgel. Tommy nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich abzusetzen, hat dann aber eine kurze Konfrontation mit Kimberly, die ihn fragt, was dies alles zu bedeuten hat. Tommy entgegnet darauf nur, dass es etwas sei, mit dem er allein fertig werden muss, und bittet Kimberly, ihm darin zu vertrauen, was Kimberly widerstrebend tut. Dann entdeckt Raphael die beiden und greift Tommy an, wird aber von Kimberly und Trini abgelenkt, so dass Tommy mit der Energiezelle in seiner Hand entkommen kann. thumb|200px|Dunkle AbsichtenVon einem nahen Dach aus aber wird der Kampf von Karai und ihrem Meister, dem Shredder, beobachtet. Dabei zeigt es sich, dass der Shredder längst darüber Bescheid weiß, dass Tommy ein Power Ranger ist, dessen Infiltration aber zugelassen hat, um durch ihn das Mittel in die Hand zu bekommen, die Power Rangers zu seinen Werkzeugen zu machen... Zitate * Apocalyptopus: Seht mich an und erzittert, Power Rangers! Bei meiner Ankunft werden die Gebäude zusammenbrechen und die Bäume zu Asche! Der Himmel wird dunkel wie Kohle und... Zack: Und meine Lieblingsshow wird abgesetzt. Schlechte Tage liegen vor uns, schon verstanden. Kimberly: Vielen Dank für das Horoskop, Apocalyptopus, aber wir möchten hier gerne unsere eigene Zukunft gestalten. Billy: Ist das etwas, wie Rita versuchen will, uns Angst zu machen? Trini: Ich denke, es ist ihre Methode, uns zu töten, Billy. * Michelangelo: Oh, Mann ... Schuhe, total. Leonardo: Ich weiß nicht, ob ich antworten muss ... Haare, schätze ich? Donatello: Für mich ... Fünf Finger, Bro. Raphael: Nichts. Michelangelo: Komm schon, Raph ... Gibt es nicht eine Sache, die du als Mensch gerne haben würdest? Gar nichts? Raphael: Nein, Mikey, höre auf zu fragen. Leonardo: Leute, können wir einmal den Foot ohne eine hypothetische Debatte bekämpfen ... um meinetwillen, bitte? Donatello: Leo, Kontrapunkt ist ein bewährtes Fokussierungswerkzeug, aber ... ich versteh' dich, Raph. Schildkrötenstolz, Bro. Mir gefällt das. Michelangelo: Donnie, er lügt total. Donatello: Oh, absolut. Der Kerl trägt mehr Klamotten als jeder andere von uns ... Aber viel Glück dafür, dass er das zugibt. * Raphael: Weißt du, es gäbe eine schöne Sache, ein Mensch zu sein ... Ich würde nicht dazu gezwungen sein, mit euch dreien zusammenzuleben. * Trini: Warum müssen wir ständig die Welt retten? Jason: Wir sind Power Rangers, Trini. Das ist nun mal unser Ding. Zack: Rita hat es endlich geschafft, dass du beim Physiktest durchfällst, huh? Willkommen in meiner Welt. Trini: Mrs. Appleby sagte, ich war nicht vorbereitet. Und ob ich es nicht war, wir waren ... Jason: Trini, ruhig. Trini: Wir waren damit beschäftigt, King Calamari zu bekämpfen! Billy: Du weißt, technisch gesehen war dieses Monster kein Tintenfisch. Die haben zwei Tentakeln, die ... und ich werde aufhören zu quatschen. Jason: Also ... Sollen wir die Bösen gewinnen lassen, nur um auf die Liste der besten Schüler zu kommen? Trini: Jason, natürlich nicht. Zack: Aber es wäre schon schön, nicht die letzte Verteidigungslinie zu sein ... Das kann ein bisschen stressig sein. * Karai: Du hast gut gekämpft, Tommy ... Dein Handeln hat letzte Nacht viele von unserem Clan gerettet. Tommy: Danke, Meisterin Karai. Karai: Du hast einen ziemlichen Eindruck in den letzten drei Wochen hinterlassen, seit du hier bist. So viel, dass mein Meister dir eine besondere Aufgabe gibt ... nur für dich. Doch bevor ich sie dir gebe, will ich wissen ... Wer bist du, Tommy Marshall? Was willst du? Tommy: Ìch will ... mehr, Meisterin. Ich wurde mein Leben lang beiseite geschubst. Von meinen Freunden, meiner Familie, wie auch immer. Die Welt scheint sich um alle außer mir kümmern. Doch dann ... hörte ich vom Foot. Ein Ort, an dem Menschen nicht kommen, nur um zu überleben ... aber um für das zu kämpfen, was ihnen gehört. Und da ist eines, was ich weiß: Ich bin immer für einen Kampf bereit. * Donatello: Okay, Blauer Power Ranger ... Ich weiß, wir sollten kämpfen, aber ... ich habe so viele Fragen. Seid ihr wie Außerirdische oder polygenitische Hybriden? Billy: Ähm ... Donatello: Wartet, eure Kräfte sind nicht übernatürlich, oder? Billy: Nun ... Donatello: Oh, und der Große ... der grüne Typ, wie spielt er eine Flöte durch einen metallenen Gesichtsschutz? Billy: Mm ... Du bist viel schlauer als Ritas frühere Monster. Trivia *Die Handlung spielt in einer Realität, in der die Universen der Turtles - hier ein Amalgam der IDW Comics und der 1987 Serie - und der Power Rangers sich in der ein und derselben Welt befinden. *Nach seiner ersten Begegnung mit den Turtles verwendet Tommy den Ausruf "Ninja, Vanish!" ("Ninja, verschwindet!"). Dieser Satz wurde das erste Mal im im Live Actionfilm von 1990 verwendet. *Als die Turtles einen Spitznamen für den "neuen" Foot-Ninja suchen, verwendet Michelangelo den Namen "Steve". Dies ist eine wahrscheinliche Anspielung auf eine Mini-Fernsehserie aus dem Jahr 2017 mit den Namen Ninja Steve. Neudruckversionen *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #1 (2. und 3. Druckauflagen, Februar 2020) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (TPB), ** 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Non-Canon